An Avengers celebratory night in
by Marvelwhoniverse
Summary: One-shot, the avengers celebrate after a mission and play some games. Takes place in between Avengers Assemble and Age of Ultron. Clints family Does not exist. Includes Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Pepper, Jane, Bruce and Thor.


So this is my first story but i wrote it a couple of years ago and found it today so I thought why not, though its not the type of thing I'd usually write. But anyway hope you enjoy.

The team were celebrating in the tower, they'd go out to celebrate but the attention from people just doesn't allow them to relax and have a good time with each other. So there they were all sat on tons expensive furniture in a sort of circle around a table full of snacks pepper head laid out before they got there. There was Steve sat on a couch next to Clint who was next to Natasha, then Bruce on a small armchair and on a rather large couch there was Tony next to pepper who was next to Jane who was next to Thor. Thor was telling everyone about Asgard and everyone was starting to get a little bored of it so Tony suggested playing a game. Steve was quick to chime in and answered with "Good suggestion Tony, what should we play?".

"We have this game on Asgard-" Thor started.

"Drinking game?" Clint quickly got out.

"Yeah OK" said Tony. "Never have I ever?" smirked Tony. He had his own ideas how this was going down, he expected to be drinking a lot himself, Natasha to have quite a few too, maybe Clint and Thor, Bruce and Steve probably stand a chance of walking away alcohol free and don't get him started on the radio girls.

"What is that?" questioned Steve and Thor in unison.

"We go around the circle, someone says never have I ever followed by something that they have never done, if anyone else has done it they take a drink of vodka." explained Tony and he walked to the cupboard to pull out a bottle of vodka for each person as he suspected the game could go on for a while, though he was slightly concerned that Natasha had been drinking vodka already, but she wasn't one to get affected by alcohol. But anyway they began.

Clint said that he would start. "first round we'll do easy for those who never played, never have I ever… rode a bike"

"Really?" questioned Tony.

"Yep" said Clint. Everyone but Thor and Clint drank.

Natasha's turn. "never have I ever owned a house"

Tony, pepper, Jane and Bruce drank.

"Never have I ever been to China" said Bruce.

Natasha, Clint, Tony and Pepper drank.

"Never have I ever got on a bus" said Tony

They all drank (except Thor), "you have never been on the bus?" a confused Steve asked.

"I would not even be able to get on the bus I'd never have that little amount of money".

"Never have I ever been to Asgard" said Pepper realising Thor hadn't drank.

Thor and Jane drank.

"Never have I ever been in jail" said Jane.

Thor, Tony, Natasha and Clint drank.

"Never have I ever eaten an ice cream" said Thor.

Everyone drank.

"Never have I ever watched those harry Potter movies" said Steve.

Everyone drank, except Thor.

"Never have I ever taken a class A drug" said Clint.

Tony and Natasha drank. Tony was no surprise to anyone but shocked faces turned to Natasha and she noticed but just shrugged.

"Never have I ever been actually drunk as in never had a hangover or been fully pissed" said Nat.

Everyone but Bruce and her drank, but for different reasons.

Tony said "really Nat?" and raised his eyebrow.

"I can hold a drink down, I'm more surprised about Thor" she replied.

"Only have I ever been very Drunk once, but never hungover" He replied.

"Never have I ever slept with more than one person in a day" said Bruce.

Tony, Natasha, Clint drank.

"Never have I ever been beaten in an alleyway" sniggered Tony and Steve rolled his eyes and drank.

"Never have I ever smoked a cigarette" spoke pepper.

Clint and Tony drank.

"Never have I ever been in a physical fight" Said Jane and everyone but Pepper and her self drank.

"Never have I ever had a crush on Lady Natasha" said Thor and there were sheepish looks from all the men and even Jane took a small sip

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered" Natasha said Jokingly.

"Thor, how what really? Like no tiny little damn I'd do her split second thought?" asked Tony and Natasha gave him a dirty look.

"No, but no offence Natasha, you are a pretty woman" spoke Thor.

"Never have I ever had or given oral sex" said Steve.

"Mann why are you ever alive cap." and everyone drank.

"Never have I ever had or been given anal" said Clint and to everyone's surprise, nobody drank.

"Never have I ever masturbated" said Nat.

All the men drank and par Tony, looked a little uncomfortable.

"Never have I ever smoked weed" said Bruce and Tony, Clint, Pepper and Natasha drank.

They went in for another hour and pepper decided she needed to go to bed so she left to go to Tony and her's room and Jane was practically falling asleep so Thor took her to his room - every avenger had there own room in the tower, whether they use it or not is up to them. The avengers decided to play truth or dare for a while.

"Thor, have you and Jane sealed the deal yet?" said Clint.

Thor looked puzzled "sex" said Natasha. "Oh right yes indeed" said Thor.

"Tony I dare you to flirt with Bruce" said. Steve.

Tony turned to Bruce and bit his lip his lip "so where'd you grow up" and reached over to stroke Bruce's leg. Everyone cracked up and Bruce uncomfortably shifted. "Steve when did you last have sex?" said Tony

Steve blushed "...1943"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Natasha truth or dare?" asked Bruce,

"Take a guess" she replied

"Dare?" asked Bruce.

"Ding ding ding" said Natasha, she's not exactly one to spill the beans.

"Flirt with one of us in Russian." He said to her.

she smirked knowing that no one in the room could understand Russian, well Clint knew a bit that she had taught him "но почему только один, когда я мог бы всех вас? Я мог бы дать каждому из вас больше удовольствия, чем вы когда-либо знали" She spoke whilst looking deeply at each of her fellow avengers.

"I don't know what she is saying but damn I wish pepper knew Russian, even if she told me to jump off a building i'd still be into it." said tony.

"Hmm but is that the Russian or the power of Natasha?" said Bruce jokingly. And Natasha smirked.

"Oh it's Natasha power, believe me" said Clint and Natasha nudged him whilst Tony smirked at the hint he'd just given.

"How many languages do you speak Natasha?" asked Steve, oblivious to all else.

"12, but only 9 with complete fluency." she replied.

"Clint, truth or dare?" Asked Thor.

"Truth" he said

"Have you and Natasha also sealed the deal yet?" Asked Thor, looking confused about his own question as he referred to Clints earlier question to him. Clint blushed and fidgeted and whilst Natasha wasn't one for embarrassment, shyness or any emotion for that matter, she too looked at the floor hiding her face. Tony was desperately holding himself back from bursting with laughter.

Natasha was the one to speak "No Thor we are not in a relationship like you and Jane or Tony and Pepper"

"No no Romanoff, he asked have you done it, not if you were officially together. He also asked Barton not you." spoke Tony - he was enjoying an embarrassed Black widow.

"Yes OK yes, it's not like it was not obvious" said Clint finally and Natasha glared at him.

"Ha I knew it, the sexual energy off the two of you is undeniable" shouted Tony with a grin. "And after all the times I have asked you and made jokes, Jesus guys. Who knew that the widow had a soft side" He giggled

"Would you like me to throw you out of that window and then we'll decide if the widow has a soft side."

"Any whom... Your turn Natasha" said Bruce.

"Steve, I dare you to kiss Tony" she said with a smirk.

"Whoa whoa wait, he never said he wanted a dare" said Tony.

"It's only fair since last time he chose Truth" she replied "now pucker up boys".

And so they did and none of them had ever seen them so red.

Well, I'm getting tired guys, I think I am going to go to bed." Steve stood up awkwardly and left.

"Wow I think you had quite an impact on him Stark" Nat said.

"Oh go and fuck Katniss Romanoff, night guys" he replied and got up without missing a beat.

"Gladly" she shouted back to him and she grabbed a slightly drunken and fazed Clint and left with a "night Bruce. Night Thor" to which they then got up and went to bed themselves.

 **Authors note: The Russian says "why only one when i could have all of you? i could give each of you more pleasure that you have ever even known of"**


End file.
